Wannabe
"Wannabe" is the twelfth episode of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It first aired on 3 February 2002 on the CTV Television Network and on 10 June 2002 on The N. The episode is written by Aaron Martin, Yan Moore and Susin Nielsen and directed by Laurie Lynd. This episode is named after the song by The Spice Girls. It also shares the same name as a 2005 comedy film. Plot Synopsis Brief Summary Main Plot Paige starts a Spirit Squad at school, and Manny wants to join the team and become a cheerleader. Emma, who is against cheerleading, publishes a critique about it in the school newspaper. However, Emma's intentions were also due to the fact that she was jealous that Manny's popularity was extending over her own. Manny soon starts hanging out with the in crowd, but Emma tries to warn her that Paige is using her. Manny eventually realizes that Emma was right about Paige, but Emma also apologizes for trying to stop Manny from doing something she enjoyed. Sub Plot Meanwhile, Spinner, Liberty, J.T. and Toby team up in hopes of winning a million dollar prize offered through a Pringles chip can contest. The point is to find an ace of spades and an ace of clubs at the bottom of any Pringles can. The winner will win upon finding two cans with one of either symbols in each one. While Toby and J.T. already have the clubs, they don't have the spades. However, when J.T. finds the ace of spades, he forgets where he put the ace of clubs, putting the whole group in horror and suspense. Extended Overview Coming Soon! Cast Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Dan Woods as Principal Raditch Supporting Cast *Fielding Horan as Oscar *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden Absences *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor Quotes *(J.T. and Toby are stuffing their faces with Pringles chips) J.T: "I can’t taste them anymore. I can’t taste anything anymore." Toby: "It’s just the sodium. Keep going, faster." (Mr. Raditch comes walking up the stairs and sees them) Mr. Raditch: "What exactly are you two doing?" J.T. and Toby: (Muffled voices) "Nothing." *Paige: "Oh, look. It's Little Miss Save the world." Emma: "Oh, and it's Little Miss Plastic. Shouldn't you be out testing your makeup on animals?" Paige: "Shouldn't you be out hugging trees?" *J.T: "It’s in a plastic bag." (Grabs a blue bag) "There it is. Ace of Spades, Ace of Clubs, we’re rich." Spinner: (Looks at the cans) "You moron! They’re both clubs?" J.T: "Oh no! Ace of Spades, Ace of Clubs, they’re so similar." Spinner: "I knew it was a mistake, by hooking up with a bunch of loser grade sevens." (Walks away) J.T: "Guys, come on." (Liberty and Toby stuff J.T. in his locker and close it) "Help! Help!" *Paige: "Manny, what is your damage?" Manny: "You, Paige!" Paige: "You better watch your mouth." Manny: "Or you'll what? Spread lies about me? Deface my locker? Just try it." Paige: "FYI, you're attitude sucks. Good luck making the squad!" Issues Faced *Strained friendship *Extracurricular activity *Popularity *Opinions *Vandalism *Contests Soundtrack *''Wild Side'' **Written by James McGrath and Aubrey Winfield **Performed by Sarah Saint Trivia and Notes *This episode shares the same name as the song by The Spice Girls and a 2005 comedy film. *Although credited, the following characters do not appear in this episode: **Daniel Clark (Sean Cameron) **Aubrey Graham (Jimmy Brooks) **Melissa McIntyre (Ashley Kerwin) **Christina Schmidt (Terri MacGregor) *The character featured in the final freeze frame for this episode was Manny (first time). *This episode marks the first time Hazel's name is actually revealed on-screen. *Hazel and Paige tell Manny that they need twelve cheerleaders and they currently only have eight. However, during their practice, there were only six people. *In the scene where Emma walks out of the bathroom, there is a poster blurred out on the background wall. This only appears in the United States. *In the United States, ''The N'' edited out the scene where Paige says, "FYI, your attitude sucks" and simply cut to the part where she says, "Good luck making the squad." See also *Degrassi: The Next Generation *Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 1) Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Friendships Category:Spirit Squad Category:Season 1 Category:Popularity Category:Competition Category:Money Category:Spirit Squad Category:Popularity